Storm-class
Formerly the main frigate class used by the Stormwind and later Grand Alliance navies, the Storm-class is a class of light Fifth Rate frigate designed by the Stormwind Royal Shipyards. Recently replaced as the navy's main frigate by the ''Gryphon''-class, the Storm-class now mostly serves in secondary fleets and squadrons such as the Duskwood Fleet. History Origins Designed and built by the Stormwind Royal Shipyards in 540 K.C, half a century before the First War, the Storm-class, like many other Stormwindian ship classes at the time such as the ''Lightning''-class, was given a storm-based name as a reference to the City of Stormwind. Based upon the ''Alder''-class of the Lordaeron Navy and the ''Áncora''-class of the Kul Tiras Navy, the Storm-class was a highly advanced ship for its time and included recent technological advancements such as gun carriages and copper sheathing to increase speed. The Great Wars Although they proved their worth in skirmishes and engagements against pirates in the fifty years leading up to the First War, the Storms were, like the rest of the Stormwind Navy, forced to sit idle during most of the war due to the lack of an orcish navy to engage. However, they eventually proved instrumental in assisting the evacuation to Lordaeron after the fall of Stormwind, acting as convoy escorts to safeguard the refugee fleets from orcish pursuers. The Storms saw much more service throughout the Second War, mostly serving in commerce raidingMostly raiding the orcish supply ships and troop transports, as the Horde did not have much in the way of true "commerce"., scouting, escort, anti-ship roles and minor battle line roles. Although they had been planned to be scrapped in the 590s due to the navy having commissioned the newer ''Valiance''-class frigates, the Storms were to remain in service due to the destruction of the plans and half-built hulls of the Valiance prototypes, which, along with the ruin of the Royal Shipyards, made it apparent that it would be more cost effective to upgrade the Storms and apply the changed tactics learn during the Orcish Wars than attempt to continue with the planned replacement. Interbellum Period The lack of large, organised fleets of battleships following the destruction of the northern kingdoms during the Third War and the uneasy peace with the Horde saw a decline in the use of large ships of the line. Many First and Second rate vessels were place in ordinary, while Third and Fourth rate vessels took over their roles as the main combat vessels. With this change, the use of frigates became essential, with the Thunder-class taking over the role of Fourth rates in the battle line while retaining their previous role as escort frigates. Meanwhile, the Stormwind Royal Shipyards received the first new orders for Storm-class vessels for almost half a century. These new Storms, along with their older siblings, were swiftly sent to know areas of Horde privateer or common pirate activity, where they were used to root out and destroy the criminal raiders. This would continue to be the class's, and by extension the navy's, role for the next six years until the beginning of the Lich War in late 619 K.C. The Lich War With the Scourge Invasion of Stormwind in the October of 619 K.C, the majority of the Storm and Thunder-classes were reassigned to the Valiance Task Force, the unit of ships assigned to deliver the newly named Valiance Expedition to Northrend. Accompanied by the first of the newly completed Valiance-class, which had been significantly redesigned from the original plans and were now outfitted with a coal-fired steam engine and central paddle-wheel, and a convoy of ''Proudmoore'' and new ''Icebreaker''-class vessels, the Storms would once again serve with distinction against the Scourge Navy, until many of them were reassigned to the Lordaeron and Kalimdor theatres following an increase in the number of Valiance vessels and the re-ignition of hostilities with the Horde. Known Vessels Notable Vessels HMS Storm The flagship of the class, the HMS Storm was the prototype vessel for its namesake class. Serving with distinction for 57 years, HMS Storm was finally destroyed during an engagement with troll destroyers in the early stages of the Second War. It is currently believed to have been raised from its resting place off the coast of Arathi by the Forsaken Navy. HMS Royal Ascension Constructed in 543 K.C and named for the ascension of King Barathen Wrynn to the throne in the same year, HMS Royal Ascension is currently a member of the Elwynn Fleet. HMS Redoubt and IES Lor'danel The Redoubt and Lor'danel are the newest Storm-class ships that will be produced, with upgrades and modifications made to make the class more viable and deadly at sea. Full List of Known Vessels * [[HMS Storm|HMS Storm]] * [[HMS Royal Ascension|HMS Royal Ascension]] * [[IES Lor'danel|IES Lor'danel]]'' (Modified)'' * [[HMS Redoubt|HMS Redoubt]]'' (Modified)'' * Add ships here! Notes Category:Ships Category:Vehicles Category:Storm-class ships